


ghosts

by jayyxx



Series: short & maybe unfinished [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5792647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayyxx/pseuds/jayyxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>nightmares are just part of the job. they lurk like ghosts in the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ghosts

nightmares are just part of the job. they lurk like ghosts in the night. 

you’ll wake screaming in a motel bed, but everything is okay. the world’s not over yet, you’re not over yet. you’re fine, because you’re here, in a motel room with your brother in the other bed and your best friend in the couch at the end of the bed. 

sam will wake him sometimes, when his thrashing is getting annoying or his muttering is getting too loud. its a simple shake of the shoulder and reassuring words that tell him he’s fine. stop worrying.   
but when they're all in the bunker, separated by heavy doors and thin walls, it gets worse. 

sam wakes yelling, and all of them go to check on him. kevin stands on shaking legs in the doorway, watching sam sitting upright in the centre of the bed. dean and cas at his back, waiting for the sign. sam sees them, heaves a breath and waves them off. cas and dean scurry off to their own room while kevin stays there a little longer. 

“you sure you’re okay?” he asks softly, not trusting his voice. sam nods, tears in his eyes, but he nods. kevin nods too, turning on his heel and padding out of the room, shutting the door softly behind him.   
when dean gets scared of bright red and flashing lights behind his eyes, no one checks on him. they know he’s fine. but he’ll always see the hallway light string along the ground as a mop of brown hair looks into the room, then closes the door as soon as its open. and around an hour later he’ll see two smaller figures peer into the room. dean squeezes his eyes shut to make it look likes he’s sleeping as kevin and cas disappear again. they know he doesn't want them to worry about him, so they don’t. 

cas’ suck. he doesn't scream out, he just opens his eyes in a rush and bolts out of the bed like it burned him. he’ll make his way down to deans room and sleep on the right side of the bed, over the covers and without moment for a few hours, just until he sleeps for a few moments. then he leaves again, back to his own room. 

dean never knows. 

but the night kevin screams, it shakes them all to the core. 

at first, dean thinks its sam, so he pads quietly and pushes the door open, seeing it empty. the fear wakes him up, spinning around before he sees cas a few doors down. he breathes out. it means it was kevin.   
it hurts them all a little too much when kevin is hurt. he’s a kid, he didn't ask for his. he just wants to go home. 

dean presses himself up behind cas to watch. sam is curled around the crying boy tightly. they’re sat in the middle of the bed, his face in sam’s chest as he cries and sam’s nose in dark hair at the crown of the boys head, arms winding, holding close. they can see kevin shudder, and it makes them look so broken. all four of them. 

dean cries into his pillow that night. he can hear castiel kick holes into the wall that he will cover with furniture. then something smashes. thats what makes him get up, go to the room next door and knock him out of it. he has to grab him by the shoulders and hold him. 

“stop! cas, stop!” he pleads, holding a hand on the back of cas’ head, the other around his shoulders. dean hears the dirty dinner plate from the nights he eats alone in here slip from his hands. it clambers on the floor, spinning and stopping with a hard thud. cas’ arms wind around dean in one motion. they’re strong between his shoulder blades. dean stands still, and can actually feel the ball drop. the walls cave. and castiel is crying. castiel’s tears stain deans shirt as they fit together. standing in the dark room, holding so tight, like a lifeline, like a last resort. cas’ face is in dean’s neck and he can feel the salt on his skin and the shaking his best friend’s limbs. dean lies them both down, castiel’s head on his chest and hands splayed over his heart. his breaths look like they hurt to take and his hands are shaking and his hair is over his eyes. 

“you’ll be okay. we’ll be okay.” dean tries. “i’ve got’chu, i’ve got’chu.” he promises as he kisses unruly hair and squeezes a little tighter. “please, cas please.” he begs. cas is shaking and crying and he won’t stop. “he’s okay. everyones fine. cas, i love you, please.” cas breathes out one more sigh, gripping dean hard before relaxing. 

they fall asleep wound so tight around each other that they won’t be able to untangle in the morning, if it ever comes.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @ghostycas on tumblr. come yell at me for this... i deserve it.


End file.
